MIANHAE KYU
by Gyurievil
Summary: : lagi-lagi kyu berbuat masalah pada leeteuk, tapi kenapa hanya masalah yang sudah biasa kyu lakukan leeteuk malah jadi marah-marah. bukan sama kyu aja, beberapa member pun sempat kena semprotnya…  kyuteuk/
1. Chapter 1

**MIANHAE KYU part 1**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, lee teuk, sungmin, ryeowook, siwon, donghae, eunhyuk, yang lain numpang nama ja ^^ #PLAK!

**Genre** : brothership, humor dikit

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : lagi-lagi kyu berbuat masalah pada leeteuk, tapi kenapa hanya masalah yang sudah biasa kyu lakukan leeteuk malah jadi marah-marah. bukan sama kyu aja, beberapa member pun sempat kena semprotnya… kyuteuk/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**Nb** : mungkin sebenarnya memang sudah banyak FF dengan jenis seperti ini, tapi author jujur klo ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author siang dan malam. Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong Harap dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur dan PLEASE! Tolong direview ja biar jdi penambah semangat author ^-^… n no plagiat!

**Selamat membaca**

"kyu…! Jangan main game terus. Besok kita akan ada banyak jadwal, nanti kamu kesiangan" omel sungmin dari tempat tidurnya

"entar ah hyung.. males lagi pula nanggung sedikit lagi mau level lawan rajanya"

"aish.. dasar keras kepala, aku tidak akan membantumu kalau nanti diomeli leeteuk hyung dan manager hyung. Ya sudah aku mau tidur lagi" sungmin yang sudah bosan mengomeli kebiasaan magnaenya itu pun langsung nyelip dibalik selimut pinknya lagi.

"ne" hanya itu jawaban kyu yang masih focus pada game di PSPnya

**«««**

Lewat dari jam2pagi~~

"YEY! Menang!"teriak kyu kegirangan sambil terus muter-muter ditempat tidurnya.

'main apa lagi ya? Bosen juga nih' pikir kyu

Akhirnya dia mulai menggeratak kaset-kaset yang memang sudah berantakan dilantai,

"bola?"

"ah bosan sendiri mah .. klo ada minho enak" kyu mulai bicara sendiri #aigo! Oppa jadi gila y? kyu: enak aja… orang keren gini

"main Mario?"

"owh tidak ini mainan anak SD, lagi pula siapa yang coba-coba taruh kaset ini ditempat kasetku.. menyusahkan saja.."

TUIIINNGG… BRAKK! anggap bunyi suara kaset dibuang

"HOAMM… ah udah ah capek, tidur aja deh" dan akhirnya hantu game itu pun tertidur pulas

**»»**

Paginya diruang makan semua member lainnya sudah berkumpuldan sedang menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan oleh koki mereka yang baik hati dan tidak sombong , berbudi pekerti da.. mhhh #author dibekep heechul oppa.. aigo, jadi kangen dia dimiliter .

"wookie.. makananmu hari ini sangat enak" puji siwon yang gak tau kenapa dia bisa ada didorm… hantu? Bukan! Lagi nebeng kali… mungkin #author jadi gila ngomong ndiri

"hyung jahat… TT,TT berarti makananku kemarin-kemarin gak enak dong.." mata ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. Para member yang lain terkikik geli… kecuali satu member yang keliatan lagi tumben-tumbenya diem

"ani… bukan maksud hyung kayak gitu. Setiap hari makananmu enak kok.. apa lagi hari ini" bela siwon yang dah kalang kabut bikin anak orang nangis

Senyum merekah dibibir ryewook "gomawo hyung!" #cepet amad ya berubah mood

"sebentar aku ambilkan sesuatu untuk hyung…" skip

"jeng jeng … ini untuk siwon hyung baru dibuat tadi malam loh… "ryeowook menaruh sebuah kue tar strawberry ke meja tempat siwon duduk

"wah.. wah… go.." belum siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, sungmin langsung memotongnya

"wookie..~~ kenapa saat aku memuji makanan buatanmu kau tidak membeir kue tart itu juga?"

"mianhae hyung.. nanti saat sudah pulang dari jadwal akan aku buatkan khusus untuk hyun deh…" balas ryeowook yang membuat sungmin gak bias ngilangin senyumnya

"hhmmm sungmin… ngomong-ngomong kyu mana?" akhirnya leeteuk angkat bicara

"molla hyung… mungkin karena semalam dia main game sampai larut jadi kesiangan pagi ini"

"AIGO! Siapa saja tolong bangunkan dia! Dan bilang PSPnya selama 3hari kedepan akan ku sita" perintah leeteuk kepada siapa saja member yang ikhlas dari pada dapet deathglare dari si angel without wings. Sepertinya ia mulai geram dengan kebiasaaan kyuhyun yang sudah sering sekali telat bangun dari pada yang lain karena game. Dan selain itu juga dia jadi sering sekali diomeli oleh manager hyung, sebenarnya sih biasanya leeteuk tidak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan buruk kyu, tapi sepertinya hari ini moodnya sedang tidak baik dia jadi banyak diam sejak tadi bangun pagi.

**«««**

KRIEETT… bunyi pintu terbuka

"kyu apa kau sudah bangun?" ryeowook memanggil kyu dari pintu kamar kyumin yang terbuka, dia harus rela menerima kenyataan dan berlapang dada kalau dia adalah member yang paling kecil sebelum kyu, padahal dia tadi sudah menang main hompimpa sama hyungnya tapi apa daya kekuatan deathglare ryeowook tidak sepadan dengan deathglare menyeramkan milik para hyungnya

SINNgggggg…. TIK... TOK... TIK... TOK...

hening~ hanya ada suara jam yang berdetak. Dengan terpaksa ryeowook harus melangkah mendekati tempat tidur magnae malasnya yang masih terbujur pulasditempat tisur dengan tubuh kurusnya.

"kyu~~ " panggil lembut ryeowook

"mmm…" kyu memutar arah tubuhnya membelakangi ryeowook # disini kyuppa seneng banget muter-muter ya!

"…." Ryeowook terdiam

"KYUUUU! BANGUUUN! AKU TIDAK MAU DIMARAHI Leeteuk hyung karena gagal membangunkanmu!" teriakkan ryeowook lama kelamaan meredam karena melihat wajah lelah kyu, tapi itu tetap saja membuat kyu kaget dan terjatuh karena terus berputar-putar ditempat tidurnya ?

"wookie… berisik! Kamu mengangutidurku, anku sangat mengantuk tau" kyuhyun bangkit dan kembali tidur di tempat tidurnya

"panggil aku hyung… aku kan hyungmu, dasar magnae gak sopan!" marah ryeowook wookie oppa tumben teriak-teriak mulu, lagi dapet ya?^^#author diiket dipohon toge?…

"mm.." tampaknya kyu gak peduli dengan perkataan ryeowook #poor oppa-.-

"ya sudah… aku keluar saja, biar leeteuk hyung yang akan menyita PSPmu itu.. kau tau 3 hari loh" ryeowook mencoba cara lain

Dan akhirnya ryeowook pun keluar dengan tersenyum, member lain memandang ryeowook aneh padahal mereka tau ryeowook gagal membawa kyu keluar kamar.

"kamu kenapa senyum-senyum wokkie? Gak berhasil kan bangunin kyu?' Tanya eunhyuk yang lagi makan pisang

"… khkh… tunggu aja" ryeowook tersenyum evil #minjem ya oppa? Huh.. gak modal… ditinju ryeosomnia

Kyu yang setengah sadar "hah.. tadi si wookie bilang apa ya? PSP? Kenapa dengan PSPku" kyu langsung mencari-cari PSPnya yang ternyata ada didekat bantalnya

"kyu… ingat.. PSPmu akan disita…" teriak ryeowook dari ruang makan

"hah..! aish… ia aku akan bangun"kyu langsung loncat dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencucu mukanya yang penuh iler #oppa jorok!

**««**

Kyu yang sudah mencuci mukanya langsung saja duduk di kursi antara sungmin dan siwon. Dia tidak langsung mengambil makanannya, melainkan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terasa amat dibutuhkan oleh matanya.

"kyu~~ cepat sarapan.. nanti kan kita ada banyak jadwal" bisik sungmin mendekat ke telinga kyu dengan takut-takut Karena leteuk yang mulai memandang dingin magnaenya itu.

SSSssst,,,, diskusi eunhae berakhir bencana.. "hae tumben leeteuk hyung jutek banget hari ini?" Tanya eunhyuk berbisik

"molla… lagi dapet kali" jawab donghae asal dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertanyaan couplenya itu karena sedang asik melihat-lihat komok pemberian fansnya

"hae jauhkan komik itu dari meja makan ini!" teriakan leeteuk langsung membuat donghae menjatuhkan komiknya

"nyuk.. sepertinya dia memang sedang dapet level puncak deh.. dari tadi ngomel-ngomel mulu" melirik eunhyuk

"tuh kan iya.. ya udah makan aja deh, dari pada kena semprot lagi.." lalu keduanya kembali makan

"kyu! Hyung sudah marah! Sungmin cepat ambil PSP kyu!" perintah leeteuk langsung dikerjakan oleh sungmin karena jarang-jarang leeteuk maran nanti dia bisa kena semprot jg kayak eunhae couple.

Perintah leeteuk tadi langsung membuat kyu kebakaran jenggot mang punya?

"ANDWEEE…! Jangan hyung…jebal.." rengek kyu sambil berpupuy eyes

"ani… cepat sungmin! Atau barang pink mu akan aku buang semua" ancam leeteuk yang membuat sungmin dengan segera sudah sampai di sampingnya dengan membawa PSP ditangannya

"hyung… jebal… jangan disita, hanya itu satu-satunya nyawa hidupku. Kalau gak ada itu aku bisa mati –bosan- hyung… tolonglah jebal hiks.. " rengekan kyu bertambah menjadi isakan keciltapi leeteuk tetap tidak peduli

"hyung tolong lah… kasihan juga kyu, mungkin dia nanti akan mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya itu, hyung berikan saja PSPnya" siwon mencoba membujuk leeteuk yang merasa kasihan pada magnae yang dianggap dongsaengnya itu

"ani keputusanku sudah bulat" ujar leeteuk yakin

"YA SUDAH!" kyu langsung pergi kekamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat keras juga langsung menguncinya

BRAAKK!

Sungmin yang sebenarnya juga ingin membela kyuhyun dari tadi baru bisa membuka mulutnya, sebenarnya jug karena rasa bersalahnya juga

"hyung.. sudahlah berikan, dari pada dia nagmbek gini kan lagi pula dia kan juga belum makan dari semalam, dan nanti juga akan ada banyak jadwal kalau manager hyung marah gmana?"

"biarkan, nanti aku yang akan bicara dengan manager hyung" balas leeteuk meninggalkan makanannya yang memang sudah habis menuju kamarnya

"owh ya ngomong-ngomong siapa yang piket hari ini?"

"aku , teuki hyung" takut-takut shindong menjawabnya

"bagus , setelah semua selesai cepat dibereskan. Dan untuk semuanya juga bersiap-siaplah sebentar lagi kita akan ada jadwal, dan untuk urusan kyu biar aku saja" leeteuk langsung menutup pintu kamarnya

Kyuhyun pov

"hyung… jebal… jangan disita, hanya itu satu-satunya nyawa hidupku. Kalau gak ada itu aku bisa mati hyung… tolonglah jebal hiks.. " rengekku dengan isakan tangis, teuki hyung tumben kamu jadi galak gini

Tapi sepertinya dengan isakan tangis ataupun sampai aku guling-gulungan pun percuma, teuki hyung masih saja tidak memperdulikanku. Ok ok aku mulai kesal sama hyung.

Siwon hyung juga mencoba membelaku dengan membujuk teuki hyung "hyung tolong lah… kasihan juga kyu, mungkin dia nanti akan mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya itu, hyung berikan saja PSPnya"

gomawo hyung.. ^^.. tapi sepertinya teuki hyung tetap teguh pada pendiriannya

"ani keputusanku sudah bulat" aish… menyebalkan sekali,

Aku yang sudah sangat kesal langsung berteriak "YA SUDAH! Dan langsung berjalan kekamar dengan menutup pintu sangat keras. BRAKKK! Masa bodo dengan perutku yang lapar atau dengan mereka yang langsung masuk UGD karena kena serangan jantung. Aku pikir-pikir akan ngapain ya aku dikamar? Tidur lagi? Huwwaa… aku maunya main game, PSP … raib ditangan teuki hyung sampai 3hari kedepan, laptop… dirusakin sama si ikan kembung itu.

ARRGHH… ya udah deh tidur aja, biarin mereka yang tanggung jawab kalau aku mati kelaparan dan diomelin manager hyung, pokoknya aku gak mau keluar kamar sampai PSP ku balik

Sebenarnya tanpa kyu ketahui –karena tidur- member lain telah berangkat menuju jadwal masin-masing

~~malamnya~~

anggap leeteuk dah ngomong ke manager hyung tentang masalah kyu dan manager pun membenarkan leeteuk

Sungmin, leeteuk dan siwon sudah pulang keDorm karena memang sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi, siwon dan leeteuk langsung duduk diruang tengah, sedangkan sungmin langsung menuju kamarnya karena tadi tidak sengaja kena tumpahan air sama MC acara yang ia sukuri karena diakhir jadwalnya.

Sungmin pov.

KLEK… KLEKK.. terkunci?

" Kyu buka pintunya... aku mau ganti baju, bajuku basah…" panggilku dari depan pintu kamar kamiberdua

"…"

"kyu… buka kyu… aku kedinginan… kamu sudah makan belum.. setelah ini aku buatkan makanan deh buat kamu, tapi bukain dong.. dingin nih" bujukku pelan takut kyu masih ngambek

"…"

"KYU!buka kyu " teriak ku panik

"…"

"wae hyung?" tiba-tiba siwon datang mengagetkan ku.. hufft… dia datang mendadak sekali O.o aku kira apa

"ini kyu mengunci pintunya dan belum membukanya dari tadi padahalkan aku sudah sangat kedinginan"

"kenapa bisa?"

"Molla… kyu…. Buka!"

"kenapa ini? Berisik sekali! Sungmin kenapa kamu belum mengganti bajumu yang basah? Cepat ganti nanti masuk angin" leeteuk hyung juga datang tiba-tiba… aigo.. kenapa mereka berdua suka sekali datang tiba-tiba

"aish… ini karena hyng juga tau, dia masih mengunci kamarnya aku juga dari tadi mau ganti baju,.. dingin tau.." kesalku sama teuki hyung

"owh… kyu… cepat buka pintunya!" teriak teuki hyung juga kenapa mereka disini suka sekali berteriak? Jagn Tanya author ya^^ author juga gak tau.. ini otak aja yang lagi jalannya kesitu^^||

Leeteuk pov.

"kyu… cepat buka pintunya!" teriakku dari depan pintu kamar kyumin yang sudah asa siwon dan sungmin, karena yang lain sedang ada jadwal tambahan maka jadilah hanya kita bertiga saja didorm-berempat termasuk kyu-

memang sih dia mengunci diri dikamar karena aku masih menyita PSPnya. Tapi kenapa sampai malam begini, biasanya juga dia pasti keluar kalau lapar. Aduh.. aku jadi khawatir.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa tdi pagi bisa marah-marah seperti itu, yang aku yakin hari ini moodku sedang buruk ditambah dengan kyu yang malah kesiangan juga. Sudah tau akan ada banyak jadwal hari ini ,, eh.. dia malah main game sampai larut. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang sperti itu, tapi kali ini aku harus member dia ketegasan agar tidak mengulanginya lagi….

To be continue…

^^ gomawo gomawo yang mau baca …. Sangat diharapkan reviewnya juga… dan semoga dapat author balas… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MIANHAE KYU part 2**

**Main cast** : cho kyuhyun, lee teuk, sungmin, ryeowook, siwon, donghae, eunhyuk, yang lain numpang nama ^^ #PLAK!

**Genre** : brothership, humor dikit

**Rated** : k+

**Summary** : setelah menyemprot kemarahan, tiba-tiba leeteuk minta maaf sama kyu. Ada apa gerangan?… kyuteuk/

**PS** : para cast hanya milik sang pencipta segalanya dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat, mereka juga milik pribadi dan keluarga. Tapi klo readers ada yang ikhlas #readers : gak ikhlas tuh.. CHO KYUHYUN boleh yah buat author.. ^^#ditembak mati sparkyu

**~~Warning! Typo~~**

**Nb** : Apabila ada kesamaan judul, tempat, nama cast, dan alur cerita. Ini tidak ada unsur kesengajaan dan tolong dimaklumi…. ^^mian klo bahsanya campur campur

**Selamat membaca**

**Sebelumnya-**

Leeteuk pov.

"kyu… cepat buka pintunya!" teriakku dari depan pintu kamar kyumin yang sudah ada siwon dan sungmin, karena yang lain sedang ada jadwal tambahan maka jadilah hanya kita bertiga saja didorm -berempat termasuk kyu-

memang sih dia mengunci diri dikamar, itu karena aku masih menyita PSPnya. Tapi kenapa sampai malam begini, biasanya juga dia pasti keluar kalau lapar. Aduh.. aku jadi khawatir.

Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa tadi pagi bisa marah-marah seperti itu. Yang aku yakin, hari ini moodku sedang buruk ditambah dengan kyu yang malah kesiangan juga. Sudah tau akan ada banyak jadwal hari ini. Eh.. dia malah main game sampai larut. Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, tapi kali ini aku harus memberi dia ketegasan agar tidak mengulanginya lagi….

**Selanjutnya-**

Author pov.

Setelah 1 jam mereka berdiri didepan pintu kamar kyumin, kyuhyun tidak juga membukakan pintu kamarnya dan sampailah pada batas kesabaran 3 namja malang itu.

"hyung~~ kok kyu gak keluar-keluar juga ya?" sungmin yang sudah berlumut keriput #plak! Bertanya pada leeteuk yang lebih berlumut #Plak! Plak!

"sabar hyung~~ mungkin kyu lagi … ..bla" siwon mulai ceramah

"…" duo teukimin (?) diem *kya! Couple baru…. ^^

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa sungmin meminjam baju leeteuk yang memang lumayan pas lah untuk ukuran tubuhnya,# kalau sama siwon kan harus dipertanyakan ukurannya^^

"hyung aku pinjam bajumu sajalah... kyu kelamaan"

"ya sudah… kau ambil saja dikamarku, aku sedang malas naik kelantai atas" ujar leeteuk berjalan kembali menuju sofa ruang tengah dan memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk melepas lelahnya juga memikirkan cara agar magnaenya keluar kandang ?

Lalu bagaimana dengan siwon? Ya.. dia malah asik baca al-kitab yang memang selalu dibawanya wahh- alimnya oppa. Belajarlah nakal dengan magnaemu sendiri xixixi

~flashback~

Kyuhyun pov.

"Hoamm… wahhhh sudah malam, jam berapa ini?" langsung aku melirik jam diatas meja samping tempat tidurku.

"wooowww! Jam 8 malam! Hebatnya diriku" #bangga sekali oppa -.-

Kruukkkk… krukkkk… (*anggap bunyi perut)

'sabar ya chagi, … hyungdeul menyisakan apa yah?' gumamku sambil mengelus perut malangku ini yang belum makan dari pagi dan pergi menuju dapur

Didapur~

Saat didapur aku pun langsung menghampiri kotak besar yang terlihat seperti harta karun…. KULKAS, wahhh pasti ada banyak makanan nih. Apa ya? … Apa ya? Pasti ada banyak makanan buatan wookie hyung disana khkhkh aku jadi tak sabar membukanya . Dan …. Jengjjeng!

"O.o apa ini! " teriakku kaget

Hiks … Aku sangat kecewa pada mereka, tega-teganya membiarkan magnae tampan ini kelaparan. Mengapa mereka hanya menyisakan sayur asem, sayur bening dan sayur oyong untuk ku,,, hiks….. ini tidak manusiawi #oppa lebay ah~~~

huwaaaa gak elit dong kalau aku sampai mati karena keselek makan sayur -.-

"hyung tega… hiks…." aku langsung berlari berlinang air mata kayak di film india dan kembali masuk kamar juga tak lupa menguncinya.

'Haduh…. Laper' didalam kamar aku mati-matian menahan lapar diperut yang malang ini dengan berbagai macam gerakan . dari mulai dance sorry-sorry sampai kepret dance ala Mr. Simple juga tak lupa aku lakukan tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Huuuu…. Lapar… kenapa mereka tidak pulang juga?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri

"leeteuk hyung ini semua gara-garamu!" ujarku kesal sambil mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur dan akan pergi menuju dapur.

"Tak apalah makan sayur-sayur itu dari pada aku mati kelaparan" pikiranku sudah tak logis

Tapi disaat aku sudah bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba semuanya bergoyang #ala apa lagi nih? Dan semua gelap.

Leeteuk pov.

"hyung~~ kok kyu belum juga buka pintunya?" Tanya sungmin yang sudah berganti baju dengan bajuku

"ne… lebih baik kita dobrak aja!" usul siwon

Hey… yang ditanyakan aku! Langsung kasih aja dia deathglare mautku #sejak kapan?

" Ne.. ne …. Hyung mianhae silahkan hyung bicara.." dia terlihat takut, sungmin diam hahahaha mantap juga tatapanku

"hmmm… begini …. lebih baik …. Hmmm…. Lebih baik kita dobrak aja deh" ~simin sweetdrop~

"hahaha… nde hyung lebih baik begitu" siwon dan sungmin bangkit disusul aku.

"lebih baik kalian saja yang mendobrak, aku bantu doa" lagi pula akukan tidak mungkin melakukan itu, tubuhku kurus sedangkan mereka sama-sama jago taekwondo #pasrah

"hahah benar juga, hyungkan tidak mungkin melakukan ini" ujar sungmin dan langsung mandapat hadiah istimewa dariku . Jitakan.. ^^

"hyung…~~~ appo~~~" sambil meringis

'Ahh… kelamaan aku sudah khawatir nih' batinku.

langsung saja kudorong sungmin dan siwon kedepan pintu kyumin dengan tatapan –cepat-lakukan-kalau-tidak-kalian-mati- dan

"hana… buagh… dul …buagh … se…t….. DDUaagghhKK…" bagus mereka sadar juga rupanya , pintu terbuka tapi tidak lebar

"hyung kok seperti ada yang menahan ya?" Tanya sungmin padaku yang juga curiga tentang itu

"molla… ya sudah bukanya pelan-pelan saja"

KRIEETTT… sungmin dan siwon masuk lebih dulu disusul aku

"Ommo kyu….." teriak sungmin dan siwon bersamaan

"wae….yo?" betapa terkejutnya aku melihat kyu yang sudah tergeletak dilantai dengan darah yang keluar sedikit dikepala

"KYU~~~~" teriakku

"siwon panggil dokter, sungmin telepon member yang lain..!" teriakku panik

aku langsung memangku kyu dipaha dan mencoba menyadarkannya sambil memukul pipinya pelan

"kyu….kyu…kyu…. waeyo saeng?... kamu kenapa?"

"hmmm… hyung….. lapar…" gumamnya pelan

"ne kyu…. ne kyu kamu akan hyung belikan makanan apapun yang kau mau.."

"hmm.. hyung….." dia berucap lagi

"ne.."

"kembalikan PSPku …#gubrak " dan dia tak sadarkan diri lagi

"pasti kyu.. pasti hyung kembalikan…. Malah hyung akan belikan kau kaset game yang limited edition … pasti.. ayolah kyu sadar…" panikku yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata

Author pov.

Setelah dokter datang dan memeriksa kyu, dia hanya dinyatakan terkena dehidrasi dan maag, mungkin karena kelaparannya. Sedangkan leeteuk tak lepas pandangan berada didekat kyu selama kyu masih tertidur setelah diperban dan diberi obat oleh dokter

"kyu… mianhae… mianhae kyu… hyung minta maaf… PSPmu akan hyung kembalikan…. Kaset juga akan hyung belikan janji deh kyu" ucapnya dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"jan…ji…. Hyu….ung" terdengar suara yang lemah dan tak tau rimbanya

"Siapa yang bicara?" Tanya leeteuk celingak celinguk , dilihatnya kyuhyun yang masih tidur

"kyu.. apa itu kau?" Tanya nya lagi

"ne…" suara kyu terdengar serak ala-ala orang baru bangun tidur

"ah… syukurlah kau sudah bangun.."

"sudah lah… Tapi hyung … akan menepati janjinya kan?" kiyu mengeluarkan tatapan memohon

"kalau aku punya uang ya…" leeteuk tersenyum

"ya sudah… aku mengunci diri lagi deh…."

"Iya… hyung janji tapi kamu makan dulu ya… tadi wookie sudah buatin kamu bubur nanti keburu dingin loh…"

"Ne hyung.. yang penting hyung dah janji…. Tapi beliin aku game starcraft II trus sama semua game edisi terbaru PSP nya juga yang edisi terbaru yah!…" kyu malah jadi manja

"kyu… KAU… MAUUU MEMBUAT KU BANGKRUT…!" teriak leeteuk marah

"hehehe… hyung.. calm down… aku cuman bercanda … yang penting hyung jangan marah-marah terus. Sudah tua makin keriput aja tuh muka" kyu senyum tanpa dosa

"ne ne ne" leeteuk mulai bete kalau membicarakan soal keriput dimuka

"setelah buburnya habis kau langsung tidur ya"

"Ne hyung ^^"

Kyu tidak menghabiskan bubur dan malah tidur sambil memeluk tangan leeteuk ,

"kyu mianhae hyung akan lakukan apa yang tadi hyung janjikan, yang penting kamu selalu sehat" ujar lee teuk sambil mengelus rambut kyu dan tak lupa mengecupnya.

~THE END~

KYA! Pukulin aku yang updatenya kelamaan. Mianhae~~~ ini dikarenakan aku lagi persiapan kuliah dan dilanda sakit kepala juga pipi yang bengkak karena sakit gigi… huhuhu….. #malangnya. Mianhae kalau FFnya makin gaje…. Review! Mau review gimana pun aku terima. Mianhae sekali lagi #diserang readers kebanyakan mianhae… review yang kemaren gak bisa aku bales semua. Semoga yang ini bisa dibales tapi gak janji ya ^^ GOMAWO untuk readers yang baik hati mau koment lagi…. ^^


End file.
